


Dead Romance

by Sweetpanda15



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpanda15/pseuds/Sweetpanda15
Summary: Sotoba's population has been diminishing lately ever since the newcomers moved into their new home on the hill. While trying to figure out what's been behind these deaths, Seishin has to find a way to save his childhood friend and first love from the hands of a certain blue haired male.





	Dead Romance

   Emerald colored eyes watched happily as (Name) scurried over to him with a small stack of books, mostly fictional stories she wanted the young boy to read to her. Seishin's cheeks became a dusted pink as (Name) giggled softly. Toshio and Yasumori were nowhere insight, most likely playing in the fields near the Ozaki clinic. Seishin-chan," (Name) chirped happily as she dropped the books by Seishin's feet and pulled the tall boy into a tight hug. "I brought some books to read together."

   (Name) Yano was four years younger than Seishin and although the other boys didn't bother playing with her, Seishin enjoyed her company. She was the daughter of Tae Yano and the little sister of Kanami. Seishin had a habit of visiting her at the restaurant (Name)'s family owned near the entrance of Sotoba. Seishin smiled softly as he gently patted the top of her head.

  She had bright, chocolate brown eyes and the same shade of dark brown hair her mother had as the sapphire butterfly hair clip Seishin gifted her on her seventh birthday clipped part of hair to the side. She had chubby cheeks and was adored by many.

  Seishin adored her more than anything. He would do anything to keep her smiling and would spend his time with her when he wasn't with his other friends. She gave the shy boy comfort and she allowed him to be himself despite their age gap. "Seishin," (Name) mumbled as she sat beside the boy.

  Seishin blinked owlishly and answered simply with a soft, "What is it (Name)?"

  (Name) blushed heavily as she clasped her hands with Seishin's. "When I grow up, I want to marry you!" she exclaimed proudly.

  This caused Seishin to blush as (Name) smiled at the shy boy. His heart fluttered at her dream and wanted nothing but to make her happy. He got his hands out of her grasp as the young girl looked at him curiously. He extended his pinky finger out as (Name) smiled widely and intertwined her small pinky with his as they made vow to another another. "Okay," Seishin chirped softly as his blush grew. " _When we grow up, I promise that you will be my wife_."


End file.
